Going Home As A Date
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Hyunwoo sibuk memikirkan saran dari Wooyeop mengenai kencan, sementara dia mengajak Kangmin untuk pulang bersama. Summary nyambung kok. (TRCNG, Hyunwoo x Kangmin)


**: Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Going Home As A Date

(Hyunwoo x Kangmin)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _warnings : typos, possibly ooc._

 **: Happy Reading :**

Hyunwoo menyampirkan tas ransel pada bahu kanannya dan menahan langkah untuk mendekati Kangmin karena melihat yang lebih muda melakukan obrolan dengan murid lain, dia menggerakkan tungkai saat murid lainnya meninggalkan Kangmin.

Tangan Hyunwoo meraih ponsel di saku dan memastikan penampilan sebelum dia mendeham ringan dan mempersiapkan gestur untuk menyapa, matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Kangmin saat dia mulai mengangkat tangan kirinya.

Kangmin mengarahkan pandangan pada tangan kiri Hyunwoo dan mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai balasan . . .

"Hai, Hyunwoo" Kangmin memberi sapaan lebih dulu

"Hai. Kau menunggu sudah la, eum, apa kau lama menunggu?" Hyunwoo bukan orang yang memiliki nilai bagus dalam pelajaran bahasa, tapi dia pikir kosakatanya berantakan saat ini

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikir kalau aku menunggu karena aku sibuk memainkan ponsel" Jawab Kangmin dengan nada ringan

"Oh" Pikiran Hyunwoo berusaha mengingat saran Wooyeop mengenai hal yang bisa dilakukan di kencan pertama

"Ada kedai mi yang dibuka beberapa hari lalu, tidak jauh dari sekolah" Ujar Hyunwoo dengan nada antusias

"Oh, aku mengetahuinya. Kita ingin kesana?" Ekspresi tidak yakin di wajah Kangmin membuat Hyunwoo berpikir kalau rasa antusiasnya datang terlalu awal

"Eh? Kau tidak ingin makanan berat?" Tanggap Hyunwoo yang menerima cengiran canggung dari Kangmin

"Aku pikir aku sudah memenuhi perutku saat jam istirahat, aku menjadi rakus setiap kelasku memiliki pelajaran olahraga" Celoteh Kangmin mengundang tawa kecil dari Hyunwoo.

Kalau Siwoo atau Hohyeon yang mengatakan hal itu, Hyunwoo pasti tertawa keras dan mengatakan kalau mereka biasa menghabiskan makanan.

"Kalau begitu, makanan ringan?" Kangmin menatap pada Hyunwoo yang mengusulkan tawaran dengan ekspresi tidak yakin, seolah bersiap kalau dia menerima penolakan lain

"Call" Setuju Kangmin dengan senyum, dibalas ekspresi lega juga senyuman lebar dari Hyunwoo

"Aku tahu kios makanan ringan yang searah dengan jalan menuju rumahmu" Kata Hyunwoo, masih ingat kalau alasan yang dia gunakan adalah jalan pulang bersama Kangmin

"Kupikir, kau ingin mengajakku ke tempat lain sebelum kita pulang" Wajah Kangmin memperlihatkan raut bingung yang kentara

"Kau tidak menyukai usulanku untuk mengunjungi tempat lain sebelum kau pulang" Balas Hyunwoo, turut memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung

"Aku minta maaf untuk ajakan kedai mi. Mungkin saja kau memiliki usulan tempat lain?" Tanya Kangmin yang membuat Hyunwoo terdiam

"Tidak. Wooyeop-Hyung mengatakan, kencan di bioskop itu membosankan dan kencan di taman bermain itu terlalu berisik" Balas Hyunwoo, setelah memikirkan balasan

"Wooyeop-Hyung?" Kangmin mengulang dengan senyum geli

"Uh, aku tidak pandai dalam urusan kencan. Jadi aku menanyakannya pada orang yang lebih berpengalaman" Jawab Hyunwoo selagi menutup dengan senyuman canggung

"Kau hanya mengatakan mengenai kita akan pulang bersama, tapi kau lebih mengkhawatirkan tentang kencan" Tawa geli Kangmin mengisi suasana diantara mereka, sebelum Hyunwoo meraih tangannya

"Ayo menuju kios makanan ringan" Kata Hyunwoo tanpa menatap Kangmin, dia mengambil langkah tanpa terburu untuk memastikan kalau Kangmin tidak kepayahan.

Walau Kangmin tertawa dan mengatakan kalau Hyunwoo terlalu khawatir dengan memikirkan acara jalan mereka sebagai kencan, dia membentuk senyuman lebar saat dia menemukan tangannya berada dalam genggaman Hyunwoo.

Kangmin tidak berpikir kalau dia melakukan kesalahan dengan tersenyum selagi tidak berhenti menatap wajah Hyunwoo dari sisi kanan, tapi dia memindahkan pandangannya saat Hyunwoo menoleh padanya.

.

Tangan Kangmin memegang mangkuk kecil dengan isi kue beras selagi dia dan Hyunwoo melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya, dia melirik Hyunwoo yang memegang mangkuk ukuran besar dan meng-ingat kalau Hyunwoo selesai mengikuti kegiatan klub.

Kangmin belum melupakan bagaimana dia antusias dengan makanan saat dia menyelesaikan kelas olahraga pagi ini, tapi Hyunwoo hanya memakan kue beras karena Kangmin menolak ajakannya menuju kedai mi yang tidak jauh dari sekolah.

Langkah Hyunwoo terhenti saat dia menyadari kalau Kangmin tidak bersisian dengannya, dia menoleh untuk menemukan posisi Kangmin yang tertinggal satu langkah di belakangnya . . .

"Aku minta maaf karena aku hanya membuatmu memakan kue beras" Kangmin membuka suara sebelum Hyunwoo bertanya

"Eh?" Bingung Hyunwoo, tidak mengerti

"Kau mengajakku ke kedai mi dengan antusias, tapi aku malah menolaknya" Raut tidak nyaman di wajah Kangmin memberitahu kalau dia merasa bersalah

"Bukan salahmu. Aku paham dengan alasanmu" Jawab Hyunwoo, tidak ingin menimbulkan suasana buruk diantara dirinya dan Kangmin

"Aku menghabiskan banyak tenaga pada kelas olahraga, dan memilih banyak makanan hingga aku pikir aku tidak bisa memakan apapun" Kata Kangmin

"Iya, aku mengerti. Kau sudah menjelaskannya" Balas Hyunwoo dengan nada ringan

"Namun kau hanya memakan kue beras karena aku menolak ajakanmu menuju kedai mi, padahal kau tentu kelelahan setelah kau mengikuti kegiatan klub" Perkataan Kangmin membuat Hyunwoo melihat pada kue beras di tangannya yang terabaikan

"Aku memesan kue beras dengan porsi besar, ini cukup untukku" Hyunwoo mengujar dengan ringan, memasang ekspresi cerah karena perhatian Kangmin padanya

"Sungguh?" Kangmin menatap Hyunwoo dengan pandangan bertanya

"Kalau kau menginginkan jawaban jujur, aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau mengunjungi kedai mi adalah pilihan yang baik. Aku tidak menyimpan banyak uang dalam dompet" Hyunwoo mengakhiri dengan senyum lebar

"Ah, jadi aku mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu?" Manik Kangmin menemukan tawa kecil Hyunwoo

"Iya, tapi aku senang karena kau mengkhawatirkanku" Balas Hyunwoo yang menerima senyuman kecil dari Kangmin.

Tungkai Kangmin melanjutkan langkah dengan kecepatan lamban, tidak ingin membuat jarak tempuh dua blok yang tersisa menjadi begitu singkat.

Hyunwoo mengikuti langkah Kangmin, kaki panjangnya menyeimbangkan kecepatan langkah Kangmin tanpa protes atau ocehan apapun.

"Kalau kau tidak memiliki uang, kenapa kau mengajakku ke kedai mi saat kita bertemu di gerbang?" Pertanyaan lain dilontarkan oleh Kangmin saat dia menyelesaikan kue beras miliknya

"Uh, itu, Wooyeop-Hyung mengatakan kalau kegiatan makan efektif dalam membantu pendekatan. Kita bisa mengobrol selagi menunggu makanan, atau mengetahui bahan makanan yang menimbulkan alergi dari satu sama lain" Kata Hyunwoo dengan ekspresi tidak yakin

"Oh, saran dari orang yang memiliki pengalaman kencan?" Gerakan mengangguk paham dari Kangmin hanya menerima respon berupa senyum canggung Hyunwoo

"Kenapa kau tidak mengusulkan tempat makan yang lain?" Tanya Kangmin

"Tempat makanan itu paling dekat dengan sekolah, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan banyak tenaga setelah melakukan latihan klub" Jawab Hyunwoo

"Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengantarmu pulang di waktu yang terlalu petang" Hyunwoo melanjutkan dan mendiamkan Kangmin yang semula membuka mulut untuk melontar tawa kecil

"Terima kasih" Ucap Kangmin dengan nada canggung, kakinya berhenti untuk membentuk langkah

"Eh, apakah aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Tanya Hyunwoo, menyadari nada canggung Kangmin dan berpikir kalau ucapannya yang menghentikan langkah Kangmin

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak terbiasa. Ini rumahku" Telunjuk Kangmin mengarah pada sisi kanannya

"Ah, benar" Sadar Hyunwoo dengan canggung

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah menawarkan pulang bersama, atau mengajak kencan" Kangmin membentuk senyuman lebar saat dia menyelesaikan perkataan

"Eung, sama-sama" Balas Hyunwoo tanpa mempertemukan matanya dengan manik bersinar Kangmin

"Aku tidak masalah untuk memiliki kencan di waktu lain, selama kau mengaturnya dengan baik" Perkataan Kangmin membuat Hyunwoo mengarahkan tatapan terkejutnya pada si yang lebih pendek di depannya

"Iya?" Hyunwoo melontarkan rasa bingungnya dengan pertanyaan singkat

"Kau memiliki selera menarik, aku yakin kencan kita akan menyenangkan selama kau yang mengatur" Kangmin tidak membutuhkan saran orang lain jika Hyunwoo ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya

"Baiklah" Respon Hyunwoo dengan nada antusias

"Sampai jumpa" Tangan Kangmin menunjukkan kelima jarinya dan menggerakkan pelan

"Sampai jumpa" Balas Hyunwoo dengan senyuman lebar, tangannya terangkat untuk membalas lambaian tangan

"Hyunwoo, kau lucu" Tawa geli Kangmin menyurutkan ekspresi tersenyum Hyunwoo, menyisakan raut bingung di wajahnya.

Hyunwoo melihat dua tangan Kangmin yang mendekatinya, tapi dia tidak menduga noda saus di sisi wajahnya menimbulkan gelakan tawa bagi Kangmin –dia pikir dia tidak mungkin memiliki keberanian untuk mengajak Kangmin bertemu di lain waktu–.

Kangmin mengajak Hyunwoo untuk bertemu di hujung pekan sebelum dia menghilang di balik pagar rumahnya, mengundang rasa antusias Hyunwoo yang mengembangkan senyuman senang hingga dia memutar langkah untuk pulang.

 **: End :**

Terinspirasi dari salah satu episode Love Playlist (drama seri yang ngga sengaja aku temuin), walaupun ngga bisa semenggemaskan episode aslinya. Hyunwoo dengan Kangmin menjadi pair pilihanku karena Kangmin sebagai bias, dan Hyunwoo sebagai bias wrecker (walaupun Hohyeon juga bias wrecker di urutan atas).

Mungkin karena mereka lama tidak memiliki comeback, jadi sulit menemukan fanfic mereka untuk satu member apalagi pair. Aku minta maaf kalau cerita ini ngga memuaskan atau memiliki banyak kekurangan, aku lagi ingin menambahkan fanfic pair TRCNG. Kalau ada yang mau request fanfic pair TRCNG, akan kuusahakan.

Terakhir, terima kasih kalau ada yang bersedia membaca hingga bagian ini.


End file.
